This invention relates generally to apparatus for pivotally interconnecting and more particularly, in the preferred embodiment, to apparatus for pivotally interconnecting a force applying member to an apparatus for repairing and straightening.
In the field of vehicle frame and body repairing and straightening, various types of apparatus for pivotally interconnecting are currently available but present serious limitations and deficiencies regarding the ability to convey the counterforce applied by the force applying members to the pivot member from any direction. Presently, for example, a repairing force cannot be exerted in a direction away from the tread member of the apparatus for repairing and straightening.
Therefore, there is a definite need in the art for an apparatus for pivotally interconnecting a force applying member to an apparatus for repairing and straightening which allows the counterforce to be applied to the pivot member from any direction. Therefore, a pulling force can be applied from any direction around the force applying member, even in a direction away from the tread member of the apparatus for repairing and straightening.
There is also a definite need in the art for apparatus for pivotally interconnecting force applying members to an apparatus for repairing and straightening which can easily be pivoted in the apparatus for repairing and straightening to reduce the amount of physical labor required to operate. Further, the apparatus should be of simple design, efficient, and easy to operate to reduce the amount of time, effort, and labor required for the repair of damages and to maximize the equipment and materials used.